The teaching and motivation of toddlers and young children is a subject of much attention in patent and general literature. In particular, numerous writings, devices, techniques, aides, and kits have been proposed to assist children, parents (or other caregivers), or both, with learning and performing oral hygiene tasks. A common challenge for a caregiver is to teach the child to perform a complete oral hygiene task, particularly where the task requires several steps. At the outset, a caregiver will often provide at least some assistance and instruction on how to complete the task. The ultimate goal, however, is for the child to be able to execute the oral hygiene task unassisted. The age at which a child will practice an oral hygiene task on his or her own is dependent upon many factors, some of which are psychological, some physiological, and some unique to each individual child.
Conventional oral hygiene products and methods are overly difficult for a child to use or perform. When performing tooth brushing, for example, current products typically require a child to simultaneously manipulate two separate items at some point in the process. When loading a brush with toothpaste, for example, the child must hold the toothbrush in one hand while dispensing toothpaste from a container with the other hand. Unfortunately, many children are unable to properly or efficiently perform this task, since they are at a stage of physiological development where muscle control and general coordination are limited. Consequently, oral hygiene apparatus and methods are needed that facilitate successful use by children.